


Pink Lemonade  Chapter One - Late Night Through The Window

by laurastewart



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurastewart/pseuds/laurastewart
Summary: The Story Starts when Kim came through Jason's window to tell him about the photos only this time instead of Jason it's Trini that's her shoulder to cry onAlso in this story Kimberley is British hope your alright with that also the other Rangers will be in the story but just a little bit it's focused on Kimberley and Trini





	

Trini shoots up from her bed in panic as she hears someone calling her name whispering trying to be quiet and tapping her shoulder

"Trini!! Trini!! calm down it's just me"

Trini wakes up still kinda half asleep but She would recognize that british accent anywhere it was Kim as soon as she realise she perked up and was wide awake Kim sat on the side of the bed Trini got up and sat beside her Kim looks to the ceiling before she lets out what she came to say

"I'm not a good person Trini"

Trini is puzzled she didn't understand what Kimberley was talking about but how could Kim see herself anything other than perfect that what Trini wanted to say but instead

"What do you mean you are like the best person I know"

Kim lets out a small smirk at Trini's compliment I mean she has had compliments before like every guy in school always gave her compliments but there was something diffrent about Trini giving her a compliment Trini puts her hand on Kim's leg caught up in the moment she quickly realises were her hand is and instantly removes it from Kim's leg

"I'm sorry,I don't know what I was think,what were you saying anyway,look I didn't mean to"

Trini was nervous just rambling on trying to avoid what just happend Kim smiled at Trini as she was panicking saying a load of rubbish Kim cuts of her rambling The only way Kim knows how she leans over and grabs Trini's face and kisses her gently Trini is in shock at first and pulls back breaking the kiss she couldn't believe that Kimberly Hart actually just kissed her

"What was that for"

Kim just smiles in response she knows she came her to talk about something but this,this was better this is what she wanted and she knew in that moment that it's what Trini wanted to

"You want me to stop"

Trini thinks for a few moments before giving her answer this could change in fact is they do this it will change them forever but Trini finally worked up the nerve

"Well do you want to stop"

Kim smiles and then pulls Trini closer to her and they kiss again this time for longer they both couldn't believe this was actually happening and they bit had no idea what this ment what this was but all they cared about was being with eachother in that moment the kiss got more heated Kim's phone goes of breaking them out of the kiss they both pull away still holding onto eachother Kim looks down at her phone

_**Jason Calling** _

shows up she quickly presses the volume button to decline the call they both smile at eachother before going back to kissing

"You do realise you are going to get a telling of by Jason tomorrow at training right"

"It will be worth it"

They go back to kissing both not trying to think about tomorrow they just want to focus on the here and now and right now they couldn't be more happier 

 

* * *

 

This is my first ever Fan Fic let me know what you think should I carry it on and what should happen next

 


End file.
